


Timing Is Everything

by ElizabethOlsenIsMySpiritAnimal



Series: Steve Rogers: Sexual Tyrannosarus [7]
Category: Black Widow (Comics), Black Widow (Movie 2020), Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Chair Bondage, Chair Sex, Creampie, Dom/sub, F/M, Femdom, Masturbation, Rope Bondage, Sex, Sex Toys, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-20
Updated: 2019-10-20
Packaged: 2020-12-24 11:36:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21098840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElizabethOlsenIsMySpiritAnimal/pseuds/ElizabethOlsenIsMySpiritAnimal
Summary: Natasha puts Steve through some endurance training.





	Timing Is Everything

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Darthelwig](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darthelwig/gifts), [DoctorStrangeLove](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DoctorStrangeLove/gifts).

> <strike>I have no idea who to dedicate this to, which frustrates me to no end.</strike>
> 
> No, wait I do know. This one goes out to the cast and crew of The Winter Soldier.

//

There’s something alluring about having a supersoldier tied to a chair.

He could easily break out of it, Natasha thinks, as she strokes the fleshlight up and down Steve’s cock, watching as the bound, blindfolded blonde moans and struggles ever so slightly. He’s playing along with her, because he’s a good boy who does what his mistress tells him to do. And when she’d produced the ropes, the toy and the timer, he knew exactly what she wanted from him that morning.

There, kneeling before him, fully clothed, compared against his fully naked frame, Natasha administers to her pet. On the nearby counter, the timer ticks away, a little soft  _ tick-tick-tick _ that, save for the moans of her pet, is the only noise that fills the kitchen. Steve shudders and moans with one particular stroke of the fleshlight, attempting to buck his hips up-

“Ah ah, no moving.” Natasha whispers, and he stops, settles back down. “Good boy.”

The timer has been set for fifteen minutes, and yet, it hasn’t even been ten minutes and he’s already on the edge. How will he ever be able to seduce a woman, let alone please her, if he’s not able to last? Not that he isn’t able to recover quickly, the serum ensures that were it her desire, Natasha could simply milk Steve until he was literally out of cum, but he needs to be able to hold his own for a while, and not just rely on the saving grace of a quick refraction time to keep the bedroom party going.

She moves the fleshlight in a slow, steady rhythm. He knows the rules, if he moves without her permission, she punishes him. If he cums without her permission, she punishes him. His mouth is open, tiny little moans and gasps betraying exactly how close to the edge he is. If she keeps this up, he’ll cum long before he hits the ten minute mark. 

“Mistress-”

With an annoyed look, not that he can see, Natasha deigns to address her charge. “Yes, Steven?” She asks, continuing to move the fleshlight at that slow, teasing pace. “What is it you wanted to say?”

“I-I’m close.” He gasps, and she finds herself smiling. 

“Thank you for being thoughtful and telling me ahead of time.” She says, remembering that one time he came without her permission. He’d tried to hide it, stifling his moans and gasps as best he could, but she’d known, from the way his cock had pulsed in the grasp of the fleshlight and the way his knuckles turned white. And of course, his cum leaking out of the toy had given him away. She’d punished him good after that, and he’d eventually made it up to her. “Your behavior has improved, my boy. Now, what would you like me to do about it?” 

“Let me cum.” Steve says, inelegantly and quickly. My my, he’s definitely close, if he’s being hasty. He’s trying to hold off his orgasm as best as he can, but they both know it’s a losing fight. She won’t stop moving her hands until the timer goes off, and at this rate, he’ll cum in the next minute. “Mistress, please-”

“And why, pray tell, should I let you cum, Steven?” Natasha asks. “You’ve done nothing today to prove to me that you should be allowed to cum. If you want something, you have to offer something...”

“I’ll run the errands today, Mistress.” Steve bargains, voice strained. “I’ll get them all done, I promise. Please, please, I need to cum, I’m so close-” 

Natasha sighs and stops her hand, freezing the fleshlight where it is. “You have exactly seven minutes left on the timer, Steven.” She admonishes. “Are you seriously telling me you’re incapable of lasting for  _ fifteen fucking minutes?” _ He nods, frantically, and bucks his hips once, wanting nothing more than to cum. “...I suppose it’s to be expected.” She says. “You haven’t cum since Monday, ever since you were a  _ bad boy _ and nearly hit me with your shield-” 

“-it was an accident!” Steve protests. “You have to believe me, it was an accident, I didn’t mean to, I was aiming for-”

“I don’t care.” Natasha responds, cutting him off. “The only way you’ll earn my forgiveness is if you last the until the timer goes off. Are we clear?” For a moment, Steve hesitates, and then he nods. “Good boy.” She says, pulling the fleshlight off of his cock and setting it down, walking over to the timer to account for the lost time. “I’ll give you a one minute break, and then I’ll resume. If you cum before it goes off, you will be punished. If you make it, I’ll reward you.”

She waits, listening to the timer tick away, watching as Steve’s cock, exposed to the open air, twitches slightly. He’s impatient, wanting her to return to administering to his cock, and yet, she knows he’s grateful for the break. He never would’ve made it, and well...the punishment would’ve been severe, but a bit lesser, given that he’d been honest with her.

The instant the minute passes, she plucks the fleshlight from the counter, where she’d set it down, and eases it back onto Steve’s cock. He moans, and she lets it go all the way down, taking his length fully. She begins stroking, slowly, agonizingly, letting him squirm a bit as she draws it across his cock in teasing fashion.

At the nine minute mark, his breathing goes a little bit ragged, a little bit hasty. At ten minutes, he starts moaning, lowly, but with an undercurrent of desire. At eleven minutes, he starts bucking subconsciously into the fleshlight’s touch, and at twelve-

“Mistress, I’m gonna cum-”

“Spill one drop of your seed before that timer goes off and I swear to God you won’t cum for the rest of the month.” Natasha clips. Steve, to his credit, shuts up immediately, attempting to pour every iota of his frame into surviving the next three minutes. She doesn’t mind the silence, it gives her - and by extension, him - time to focus. For her, it’s focusing on making her pet cum, and for him, it’s about  _ not _ coming until it’s the right time. 

So naturally, she plays dirty.

“Tell me, pet.” She asks, running a fingernail along the skin of his upper leg. “Where do you want to cum?” The question causes Steve to stiffen, and she continues on, an amused tone in her voice. “I think I’d want you to cum right here, in the fleshlight. I don’t think you’ve earned back the right to cum in my mouth, let alone my pussy. Not after Monday...”

“I want to cum in your pussy.” Steve confesses. “Please, Mistress, I  _ miss _ your pussy. I love it, I want it, no,  _ need _ it, please, please, I swear I’ll be a good boy and last until the timer finishes-”

“Please, pet. The only reason you’re not being punished right now is because I gave you a  _ break, _ after I’d explicitly said we were done with breaks.” She glances at the timer, two minutes left. “Though I must admit, I do love it when you cum in my pussy. It feels so good, and since you’re so desperate...if you’re good, and you make it past these last two minutes, I’ll let you cum in my pussy.”

“Thank you, Mistress. Thank you thank you  _ thank you-” _ Steve gasps. 

Natasha presses a hand to his lips. “Quiet, pet.” She murmurs. “I don’t want you to talk, just...moan, make those noises I love to hear so much.” He does exactly that, moaning, gasping, biting his lips. Steve even squirms a bit, as if that’ll save him from his rapidly approaching orgasm. Natasha’s grip is absolute, and her pace, while slow, leaves him no choice but to cum soon. She imagines he doesn’t relish not being allowed to cum for the rest of the month, it’s pretty early in it, after all. Though, if he’s a good boy, maybe she’ll let him work off his debt, and then he can-

-the timer rings, a soft little beeping noise.

“Well, it seems like you made it after all.” Natasha says, pulling the fleshlight off of Steve’s cock and inspecting it. “You really did...I’m impressed.” She sets down the fleshlight and notes the way her pet slumps into the seat, as if he’d just run a marathon. “Let me guess, one more minute and you would’ve cum?”

Nod.

“Well, I suppose you’ve earned your reward.” She says, undoing her pants and taking them off, folding them neatly and setting them on the counter. Her panties join them, and she climbs onto the chair, sinking herself down onto Steve’s cock. She presses a kiss to the blindfolded blonde’s lips, and begins to rock her hips. She’s been aroused for a while now, and he can feel her wetness, how slick her pussy is. He’s missed it dearly, and nary a minute passes before he moans, leans into her touch and finally,  _ finally _ cums.

“There, there…” Natasha whispers, as Steve cums inside her pussy for the first time in days. He moans freely, submitting entirely to her as he blows his load deep in her cunt. He murmurs something incomprehensible, and Natasha opts to silence him, pressing her lips against his.

“Good boy.” She whispers, relishing the feeling of his cum in her cunt. “Very good boy.”

//

**Author's Note:**

> Hey look I finally did a Romanogers story after like who knows how long. Yay?


End file.
